


Lazy Sunday Heat

by Rubitan



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha!Jason, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Not Beta Read, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, omega!dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubitan/pseuds/Rubitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a Sunday afternoon and all Dick wanted to do was laze around in bed. Unfortunately nature had different plans for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I have been really wanting to write more Omegaverse stuff, but I’m hitting a block with my other fic.. so here’s some JayDick to hopefully satisfy some people?

It was a Sunday afternoon and the weather was perfect for a nice laze. Which is exactly what Dick was doing. He was curled up in bed and he didn’t intend to get out any time soon.

He rolled over and buried his face into the pillow. Jason’s pillow. He breathed and shivered at the lingering scent of his mate. Usually Jason would join him in lazing around in bed, but he already knew that today Jason had plans to hang out with Roy.

He could hazily recall Jason asking him if he wanted to come join them on their outing, but he declined. He didn’t want to intrude, especially since Jason and Roy haven’t had time to hang out like they used to.

So instead today Dick had plans to take it easy and not worry about anything.

Or at least that was the plan. Apparently life had other plans for Dick on this particular day.

Only roughly an hour later, Dick could feel that familiar burning warmth spread throughout him which indicted only one thing. He was in heat.

Rolling over so he was on his back again, Dick groaned as he felt tiny shivers of pleasure jolt up and down his spine. He felt the wetness of his slick run down his thighs and then soon came the usual unbearable need for his mate. The need to be filled.

He gave a low whine as he tried to fight off the painful pleasure of his heat. He needed his mate in him. He needed Jason.

It was too warm now. Too hot. He kicked off the blankets and his hands moved down his body  so that one fisted his cock and the other hooked under his leg to tease his now completely wet hole. Wet with his slick.

He gasped out Jason’s name as his two fingers easily slipped into him and began quickly moving. He needed to get rid of this buring sensation.

It didn’t take long for him to get pulled over the edge, spilling his spermless cum all over his hand, stomach, and chest. He laid there panting for a few seconds before pleasure shot down his body again and the burning desire of his heat began to trickle in again.

Dick gave a shuddering breath. He needed to contact Jason before the heat took him over again.

-

_“They say that the road ain’t no place to start a family. Right down the line it’s been you and me…”_

Both Jason and Roy paused as their conversation was cut off by Jason’s phone.

Jason shot Roy an apologetic look. He already knew who was calling him. This was Dick’s assigned ringtone. “It’s Dick. Sorry gotta take this.”

“Not a problem.” Roy replied and waved him off. “Go see what he needs.”

“Thanks.” Jason said as he pulled out his phone and got off the couch to walk into Roy’s kitchen.

“Hey babe, what’s u-”

“A-ah…”

Jason’s eyes widened as he heard the moan and the many after coming in through the phone.

“W-whoa! Dick!” He whispered out in slight panic. Already feeling a bit hot from hearing his mate’s breathy tone.

“Babe? You know I’m at Roy’s. If y-” He cut himself off as it finally clicked in his head. “Shit your heat came early?” The alpha in him was already yearning to get to his mate and make him feel better.

“J-Jason! Hnngh!”

Another loud moan rang into Jason’s ear. He could hear exactly what Dick was doing to himself. He could already see the image of Dick lying on their bed and making a huge wet mess as he waited for his mate. The thought went straight to his cock and he groaned softly so Roy wouldn’t hear. Though he suspected the other alpha already knew the situation. He probably noticed the aroused scent he gave off. Dammit Dick.

Taking a few seconds to calm himself down, Jason quickly spoke into his phone. “Dick, sweetie. I’m on my way okay?” He had to reassure his omega. Right now Dick wasn’t in his correct state of mind and he needed his alpha’s guidance. “Just hold on until I get there and don’t do anything rash before I get there. And remember I love you.”

He then ended the call, knowing that Dick wouldn’t do it himself while he was in this state and being able to hear Dick panting and moaning for him would make it impossible for him to get home safely.

“Roy! I gotta go!” He called out towards where he had left his friend. Roy’s head popped through the door way and he hummed in understanding.

“Yeah yeah I got it.” Roy said as he leaned against the door frame. He knew that Dick had probably gone into heat. That would be the only reason why Jason was acting like this. As an alpha he knew that Jason’s protective instincts were in full motion. “Go take care of Big Bird. We can hang later.”

Jason inwardly thanked that he was blessed with an understanding friend like Roy. With that done with Jason dashed out of Roy’s place wanting to get to Dick as fast as he could.

-

The moment Jason got to his and Dick’s home, he rushed inside. He slammed the door open and quickly slammed it back close before locking it. Immediately he could smell Dick’s sweet scent in the air. It made his blood boil with desire and he felt himself get hard.

The sight that welcomed Jason when he entered their bedroom was breath-taking. Dick was lying face down with his ass in the air, thighs glistening and dripping with slick, and his cheek pressed against Jason’s pillow as he panted. It looked like Dick pulled out his box of toys because there was a loud buzzing vibrator moving in and out of his hole. The sheets were completely soaked through with slick and Dick’s cum and the strong scent of his mate penetrated the room was mouth-watering.

Even through the thick haze of his heat Dick knew when Jason was finally near. His alpha’s scent was there and he sought him out with his eyes. He didn’t stop in his actions though, his hand still moved the vibrator in and out, but he did call out to his mate.

“J-Jay. Please I need you. I n-need your cock in me.” He whined out in desperation.

That was all Jason needed to hear because the next thing he did was strip down and join Dick on the bed.

“Fuck you’re so hot.” He growled out as he placed a hand over Dick’s that was holding onto the vibrator and then made the omega pull it out slowly. He took it from Dick and clicked it off before tossing it to the side to get cleaned up later. The gasp from Dick was music to his ears and he bent over to run his tongue against Dick’s thigh and up to his wet hole, lapping up the sweet slick that was leaking from him.

Dick’s legs shook from the sensation and he whined once again for Jason. “P-please.”

There was no way for Jason to resist when Dick was asking so nicely. He gave Dick one final lick before pulling away. “So desperate for my cock aren’t you? Desperate for my seed.” He growled out as he lined his cock up with Dick’s entrance. He leaned over to graze his teeth against Dick’s neck. “You need me to fuck you hard and knot you, feeling you deeply with my cum. Is that what you want? For me to put a baby into your belly?” He then slowly pushed himself into Dick groaning at the delicious heat surrounding him.

A low wail erupted from the back of Dick’s throat. “Yesyesyes!” He chanted to both Jason’s words and the feeling of finally being fill with Jason’s cock. It was so much better than that rigid feeling of a vibrator and the slight relief he felt from the pain of his heat.

Jason wasted no time once he was completely inside Dick. He didn’t need to wait for Dick to get adjusted because he was already ready for him. During the time Dick was waiting for him, he had stretched himself out and had most likely came a good few times. So he quickly pulled back before slamming back into Dick. He did it again and again before he was fucking Dick at a quick and rough pace.

Dick hands gripped at the bedsheets in tightly as Jason pounded into him. He was completely lost into the wonderful sensation of being fucked. He was a mess. He was crying out and moaning loudly. All sense of everything else was gone. The only thing important to him was Jason and how he was filling him over and over again.

Soon the feeling was too much and Dick came once again with another wail. His fingers were digging -almost clawing- into the sheets as he rode out his orgasm.

The tightening around his cock was almost enough to push Jason over the edge too, but he was determined to last a bit longer. He stopped for a moment to gently pull back out and then flip Dick onto his back. He hooked Dick’s legs up so he could slip back in, but instead of going back to fucking his mate, he leaned down and kissed him.

“Fuck. I love you.” Jason mumbled into Dick’s panting lips.

Dick, still feeling a bit exhausted from his orgasm, smiled into the kiss. The haze of his heat had faded a bit when he came, but he knew soon he’ll be a moaning mess once again until Jason knotted him. “Mm.. love you too.”

He playfully nibbled Jason’s bottom lip and wiggled his hips to try enticing Jason to start moving again. “Jay. I still need you so much. I need your knot. I need your cum so badly. I need to feel you paint my insides with your seed. _Please_.” He ended with a plea as the feeling of his heat once again began to fill him. “Let’s make a baby.”

Dick’s words made Jason’s cock twitch and his primal alpha instinct to breed his beloved omega was roaring. He stole one last kiss from Dick before gripping the man’s hips and going back to thoroughly fucking him.

The room was filled with the sounds of flesh against flesh and their moans. And the air was filled with the smells of their natural scent and the scent of sex. Their coupling was rough and fast, both still so desperate for one another after all this time. Their bodies were covered in sweat, Dick’s cum, and his slick.

Jason could feel himself getting close and he roughly adjusted their positions again. He didn’t want to knot Dick while the man was on his back. It would be uncomfortable and he didn’t want Dick to be in pain while they had to wait for his knot to go away. So he moved Dick on all fours -face pressed into the pillow once again- and continued to fuck him as he reached down to jerk Dick off.

The omega, even after coming so many times, was hard again. Omegas had the pleasure of being able to have multiple orgasms in a short amount of time. They could keep having orgasms during their heat until they either they pass out, or when they are knotted. Usually it’s both at once.

Once again it didn’t take long for Dick to come. He screamed into the pillow as he spilled onto the sheets and Jason’s hand, coating them both with his sticky seedless cum.

This time it was too much for Jason and the gave a few more thrusts into Dick. On the last thrust, he pushed himself all the way in, trying to get as deep as he could into his mate as his knot began to swell and he began to spill his seed into Dick. He pressed himself against Dick and kissed the back of his neck.

Dick felt a wave of blissful pleasure at the feeling of Jason’s knot swelling up in him and the feeling of his cock twitching from each spurt of cum painting his insides. He loved the sensation of Jason’s knot in him. While some omegas thought it was uncomfortable to be stuck together for twenty, sometimes thirty minutes, he loved it. He loved feeling the continuous feeling of Jason spilling his seed into his body for as long as he stayed knotted. He loved the closeness and the sheer feeling of just being with his mate.

A sudden hit of drowsiness filled him and Dick let out a relieved sigh. Being in heat was always painful, but it was worth it to feel this. The feeling of completion and blissful pleasure that overcame his senses.

Another kiss was placed onto Dick’s neck as Jason gently adjusted them the best as he could into a more comfortable position without moving them too much.

“Go to sleep. You need all the rest you can get before the next round of your heat.”

Dick wasn’t going to argue with that. He was on the verge of passing out anyways. He mumbled to himself and as he drifted to sleep with Jason still filling him with his seed, thought that while his plans didn’t turn out exactly how he wanted it to, it was still a wonderful Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love omegaverse JayDick. This has potential to be part of a different verse... but aah I'm terrible at updating fics...;;;


End file.
